Sanji's present
by ShadowDragon1717
Summary: Poor Sanji is alone on his birthday or is he? And what's that Zoro is holding? Zosan


**Sanji's Present**

The clouds sobbed that night, tears splashing against the window of the dim lit apartment. Sani watched the fierce storm outside that only added to his damp spirit. Slowly he moves away and towards the kitchen, going into the fridge. He picked out a small cupcake, placing down on a counter followed by igniting the candle propped up in the cake.

He glanced towards the kitchen clock, displaying 11.59. _'one more minute'_ He thought, next facing a framed photo beside the cupcake. The picture was of him and his lover at a costume party. He smiled seeing the other dressed in the familiar green soilder uniform, remembering how he had scolded the man that he shouldn't be wearing his uniform to a party, that the point of the party was to wear something someone wouldn't usually wear. But still, he had let him go in it.

Glancing to the clock once more he see's the second hand just reaching the top. 5,4,3,2,1. He blew out the candle, afterward smiling at the picture. Wondering if the other had remembered Sanji's birthday, wherever he was.

Suddenly he jolts from a surprising knock at the door. A brow raised thinking on who it could possibly be at this late hour. _'I swear if it's Luffy for another late night snack I'll strangle him!'_

He opened the door but he froze as a large man was revealed with a smirk. "Hey, cook"

Sanji was speechless. The man stood there drenched to the bone, with his rucksack strapped to his back and a small pink box under his arm. Not to mention that oh so familiar smirk.

Tears streak from his eyes before he leaped at the other. Smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. A tanned hand gripped his thin hip as the blonde weaved his own around his lover's neck.

The moment seemed to last for an eternity, until it finally broke, leaving them breathless.

"Zoro" Sanji called before leaning in for another kiss, this time it was softer.

"Miss me much?" Zoro smirked.

"As if Marimo" Grabbing a hand and leading them both inside. Zoro placed the box and his bag down onto the corridor, and then continued to be dragged by his lover.

Growing impatient, Zoro pinned the sexy blonde to a wall, capturing his lips. Tongues dance and bodies melted together until they were one. Hips grind against each other, which a pleasurable moan escaped the cook.

Firm hands slid down gripping the strong legs and lifting the other as the legs wrapped around his waist. They kept thumping into the wall and pressing harder into each other every time.

Eventually, they moved away from the hallway, as the Swordsman carried his partner through their apartment. Of course, Zoro had struggled to find the bedroom as he opened another door leading to the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Marimo? Got lost?" He whispered teasingly next to the other. But yelped when Zoro pinched under his thigh. When reaching the final closed door, he pressed them up against it.

He buried his head into the pale neck, smelling the soft scent of lavender and tobacco. "Shut up cook, you moved everything around while I was gone." One hand reached for the handle and freed the door.

"Did not" He uttered as he felt teeth nibbling at his throat, as they disappeared into the bedroom.

With the forgotten pink box in the hallway.

It was early peaceful morning, the couple were still in bed exuated from the previous night.

'Bang!' The disturbance destroyed any sleep left in the blonde as he bolted up in to a sitting position. He scanned the room looking for the source of the noise. But there was nothing but their clothes haphazardly laying all over the place. Even Sanji's shirt had made it to hanging off the mirror.

"Cook, go ba~k to sleep" Zoro yawned with his arm tightening around the thin waist and dragging the blonde to him.

"What was that?!" he climbed off the bed and left the room. The noise became clearer as he walked into the hallway. It was empty except for Zoro's bags lying untouched. However the large box was tipped over with a pink blanket pouring out. Leaning closer and picking it up the fabric up, only to notice that it belonged to him. 'Why is my shirt here?'

Suddenly a whimper drew his attention to the kitchen. The door slightly open, which he curiously approached. At the entrance and switching on the light he scanned the room. But his eyes lay on the intruder. A small brown ball of fur pawed at one of the cabinets.

"WHAT THE…" Startled the creature dashed under the dinner table.

Sanji was stunned by how fast the pest had bolted but then that was replaced with anger when he sees the scratch marks on his wooden cabinet. "YOU RAT BARSTARD, I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU TO A PLUP." Stomping to the table and bending down onto his knees. The chef stretched his arm, reaching for the little vandal and constantly failing. The pest growled at the giant. 'Just a little more.' Reaching out further.

"Ouch!" He yelped. Holding his hand to his chest as witnessed the tiny marks on the webbing between the thumb and index finger. While he lying on his back, screwing his eyes shut as another stroke of pain hit him.

"What are you doing, cook?"

"Enjoying the view of the ceiling. Idiot what does it look like I'm doing? I've been attacked."

"Attacked?" He knelled next to his lover and observed the wounded hand. "…"

"Well done, I know. Thanks to the rat.

Zoro's expression changed multiple times in a few seconds. First worry for his lover then confusion at the mention of the intruder and finally realization, breaking into a smirk. Standing and stepping to the scratched cupboard. Opening the small door, he searched the box before pulling out a bag sweets.

"Have you finally lost it, moss-head? I have just been bitten by a rodent and you're snacking for sweets? What if I get rabies?"

"Relax Princess, you won't get rabies." He said, moving to the table. Picking a sweet out of the pack, he then knelled down stretching his hand out with the bait.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because it's not a rat"

"Then what is it?"

Zoro didn't respond until he sat up with a small bundle in his arms. "Your present."

Sanji couldn't take his eyes off it. The intruder was a small brown pup, no bigger than his palm. The creature was sucking on the Marimo's fingers as it licked the delicious sweet.

He got a better look of the pup as his lover sat next to him.

"His name's copper"

"Chopper." He repeated with an endearing smile, he had fallen for the small creature. Wet brown eyes stared up at the two large figures, and whimpered when the sweet was gone. This only increased the blonde's smile. Pale hands lifted Chopper and buried him close to the cook's chest. The blue orbs turned to look at Zoro's green ones. "Why?"

"I thought it was time to add a new member to our family."

 **Aw~ so cute! I had this sitting on my laptop for many years and just came across it. So I finished it off, thinking better not go to waste. Even more for those Zosan fans out there.**

 **Please review, love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
